Scattered Pieces
by Sciencegal
Summary: Two brothers are tested beyond the limits, tortured physically and spiritually, and left broken. Whether the scattered pieces can be fit back together depends on each other alone. But can they overcome their own pain first? Please read & review!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the turtles & company. All characters appearing in this fan-fiction belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. If I did own them, I might have to build myself a safe-house - some cottage in the woods maybe - to escape the anger of a certain rat and maybe even his four sons...

**A/N:** A new fic I had to write after having a reading spree here. First scene, you might realize, is told as if from Splinter. Second part will be writen with more detail as the story progesses. Note that this fic will go from past to present (past always italicized). Oh, and it will be third-person after this. ...I _may_ post the first actual chapter today as well...

* * *

On one side, we have the very serious leader: a diligent student, always working towards his own idyllic perfection. On the other side, there's the laid-back joker: naturally agile, he prefers to play rather than train along with the others and is content with his status. These polar opposites – so different in the way they live their life – seemed unable to eye-to-eye on a _good_ day. It's strange how fate can twist the boundaries in how we view the world in a blink of an eye. Even stranger is how these two conflicting souls can share the same home, the same dangers, and even the same responses to pain and torture. Maybe the most bizarre thing would have to be that they share the most basic of feelings, for are we not all the same inside? The basic principals of life tell us this is true. How we act and how we look does not define us, rather it shapes who we are and how we must live. That is a lesson most forget. That is why the peace we all crave is far coming. Maybe the day will come when people begin to look past our outward appearances and discover the person inside before deciding who we are. When that day comes, life will truly be easier; simpler. Until then, we must rely on fate's will to give us a chance to see in a different perspective. Whether we can survive the encounter, relies solely on her victims. When fate encountered two of my sons one night, the leader and the comedian sure felt very much alike, though they may not have realized it. This story tells the tale of whether they survived torture's cruel hand that fateful night. The lesson to learn is very simple: we are all the same – mutant or human – and in realizing this, we can help lift each other up even from the depths of despair.

* * *

"No…"

"Run Mikey!"

_Blood. There's blood. Too much blood._

"No…"

"Kill him already!"

"Listen to me! Run! Now!"

_This much blood…means _death_. No. Not dead. Not _yet_._

"No."

"Move it! He can't fight much longer! _Kill him!"_

_Am I dead? Why can't I move? Blood. So much of it… Why is there so much blood?_

"Michelangelo!"

"No."

_Is that me? What's wrong with me? What's wrong with my voice? Why can't I talk right? …Am I bleeding?_

"That's it! Move out of my way! I'll do it!"

"Move it _now_!"

_What…what's going on? What happened to the blood? Why am I so dizzy?_

"Argh! Mikey…!"

"No!"

"Go after the other one, you idiots! What's wrong with you?"

_Oh, there's the blood… Wait…why is there more of it now? Why-?_

"You're finished."

"No, _Leo_!"

"Get…out…"

"No!"

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I…I can't… I won't…._

"Don't kill him!"

* * *

**A/N:** Please review.


	2. Ya big baby

**A/N:** Well, I did end up getting another chapter up ;) I'm enjoying this fic. Still have a _lot_ pre-written so maybe more will come soon? I didn't expect so many reviews/story-alerts so fast :D This will give ya a little more info. NOTE: past scene in italics.

* * *

Master Splinter's head snapped up to the door a half a minute before it was thrown wide open. What greeted him on the other side was both a relief and a nightmare. "Raphael! Donatello! Are-" Before he could finish, Raphael jerked his head from side to side as he relieved Donatello of his load.

"Sorry sensei. Don't have time to talk." Donny quickly responded as he ran towards his lab. Raphael moved towards the couch.

"Mr. Jones? Ms. O'Neil?" Splinter tried again to the remaining two. His eyes landed on the son held carefully between them a second before they made after Donny.

"Sorry Splin'er," Casey said, quickly.

"We'll explain later." April added before they disappeared in the lab. The old rat thought he didn't need an explanation as shuffled a little uneasily. One glance told him enough. His son shouldn't have been so pale…

"Raphael?" He said as he whirled on the only remaining in the room. The voice was stern enough to catch the red-masked son's anxious attention and hold it. "I want to know the current condition of your brothers."

Raph didn't want to be the one to answer his sensei, as shown by his nervous shuffle as he tried to avoid his father's gaze. He wasn't even sure of the details himself though his fear was visible enough to cause the sensei worry. He may not have caved even then if it wasn't for what he caught in his sensei's dark eyes; something he rarely saw in his known childhood: frantic worry. So he spoke: "Don said Mike should be fine…" Raph's eyes found his orange-clad brother's limp form spread on the couch beside him, biting his lower lip slightly. Splinter waited until he couldn't anymore.

"And Leonardo?"

"I…don't know…" Raph said, briefly catching eye contact before looking away again, appearing uncomfortable under the unwavering gaze. "He was conscious when we found 'im, but…there was so much blood…" Raph pressed two fingers to his forward as if to ward off the memory.

Splinter steepled his hands over his walking cane and bowed his head to hide his increasing pain, his tail beginning a slowly escalating whipping motion against the ground. "And their captor?"

"Gone. We didn't even get a chance ta fight tha bastard!" Raph burst out as he gripped his sais in his flash of rage. Neither noticed the absence of a reprimand for the coarse language.

"Take care of Michelangelo's injuries. I'll be in my room. Inform me of any difference in either's condition immediately." Splinter said, heading off without really waiting for a response.

"Hai, sensei." Raph sighed out instinctively as he dashed off into Don's lab for supplies, glad to escape the haunted look growing on his beloved father's aged face.

* * *

"_This is sooo boring." Mikey grumbled, his thumbs hooked in his belt as he watched his eldest brother. "Can't we go home now? I need to get back to my life."_

"_No." Leo said, flatly, "Get back into formation."_

_Mikey made a long drawn-out groan as he did so. This had been going on for hours and Michelangelo's short attention-span began to make it's appearance. It was just the two of them on the roof and Mikey wondered what his other two brothers were doing. _Probably celebrating their freedom_, the orange-clad turtle thought, jealously. _Why do _I_ have to get extra training with Leo anyway? I know all the moves already.

"_Mikey, pay attention!" Leo snapped, noticing as Mikey began slack off for the dozenth time. Leonardo's patience was at it's zenith. As much as liked extra practice, it was a different story when he was working with his baby brother. He could think of a good handful of things he'd rather be doing. He almost resented his sensei's suggestion for this team-up. _Almost_…_

_Mikey's eyes snapped to him in what was almost an annoyed glare before shaking his head and getting back into the starting position. He lazily began to mimic his brother's moves, keeping form otherwise: left punch; center, high kick, turn, hook punch behind and, for a change of pace, a flip to his left and roll before copying Leo's elbow jab behind._

"_Mikey." Leo said, warningly._

"_What? Your moves are boring. I just added a little style." Mikey said, innocently. The game was copy-turtle – a play off the game copy-cat – and Mike was sick of playing. Leo kept insisting on starting over every time Mikey made a single small mistake._

"_You need to stop fooling around! This is serious, Michelangelo. You wouldn't be doing this right now if sensei didn't think you needed it. You're a lazy little _brat_ and I'm seriously getting sick of your complaining!"_

"_You just want to torture me," Mikey said with his tongue out, "I'm going home. Maybe Raph will still want to play with me…" He started to walk off, but Leo quickly caught his arm._

"_You're not done yet. You will keep practicing until you get it right. Understand?"_

"_But I know all this stuff already!" Mikey complained as he pulled against Leo's hold._

"_Then prove it, little brother."_

"_Can't we do something else?"_

"_Don't you get it? This isn't a game! When will you get that through your thick skull? You can get _killed_ if you continue fooling around like this! So you've been lucky so far, but that won't last. Stop being so difficult."_

"_Chill out, Leo. You really need to lighten up sometimes. Why can't you ever just have fun?"_

_Leo let out a frustrated noise as he shoved Mikey a little. "We don't have time for fun when the possibility of danger's always lurking around every corner! _You_ need to start acting a little more serious once and a while. Is that too difficult for ya, Mikey?" He turned away as he tried to calm himself. "Now get up and continue the _right_ way."_

"_I'm not your robot." Mikey pouted, sitting on the ground from when he was pushed. His voice had changed to something of a shaky anger._

"_I didn't say you were." Leo said as he glanced back; catching sight of a small tear falling down his brother's face. He rolled his eyes skyward at the sight. "Get up, ya big baby." He said, a little harsher then he meant to._

"_I'm not a baby!" Mikey snapped back._

"_You're sure crying like one."_

"_Shut up." Mikey angrily brushed away tears with his arm. "You're just a big, stuck-up bully. Don't talk ta me."_

"_Mikey…" Leo's angry very nearly broke under habitual compassion for his brother._

"_Not listening!" Mikey placed his hands over his ears._

"_Come on, stop this. People can hear us…" Leo tried as Mikey began making loud, random noises to block out his brother's voice. Leonardo's anger then returned in a flash. "STOP!" He yelled as he moved to pull Mike's hands forcefully away from the side of his head. He ended up sprawled on top of his brother, Mikey's hands pinned to the ground above his head. "Listen to me-" Leo growled._

"_Get off!" Mikey griped, squirming beneath him._

"_Shut up." Leo said as he pressed his hand over his brother's mouth. "Now listen. This is the worst possible time to be acting like-" In his defense, Mikey licked the hand covering his mouth, causing Leo to jerk it away. "Ugh, grow up!" Mikey merely waged his tongue at Leo._

_Then the leader's eyes went wide: in the brief moment of silence, he caught the sound of fabric in the wind. Leo moved aside just in time to catch the dart meant for his neck, in the shoulder instead. "Mikey, get up." He ordered as he rolled to his feet, reaching to remove the dart even as his whole arm began to feel oddly numb. He drew one katana._

_Mikey actually did as instructed, having recognized the order for what it was. With nunchukus out, he took his spot shell-to-shell with his brother. "You okay?" He asked, quietly._

"_I'm fine." Leo lied. He already knew this wasn't going to end well for them. The foot ninjas had them surrounded. With only one usable arm, Leo doubted how much help he could be. He had been caught almost completely unaware…and he knew it wasn't just his brother's fault but his own as well; for wasn't he yelling too?_

* * *

Mikey awoke with tears sparkling in his eyes. Leo had been right: he was a big baby. He didn't even want to move as the pain he was so used to struck upon consciousness; dulled by experience. Why did he have to be so weak? Maybe he could find the answers in the ceiling…

"Mikey?"

Mikey didn't turn towards the voice. He just didn't want to _move_. He wished he'd never have to move again. He did recognize his brother's voice clearly. He wondered if Raph and Donny thought he acted like a child too. They probably do. It _is_ true. If only he could grow up as Leo told him to; maybe that would make Leo think of _himself_ once in a while…

"Raph! Master Splinter! I think Mikey's awake!"

"No, go 'way." Mikey grumbled. He turned his face into the couch cushions. He wanted to be left _alone_.

"Mikey…?"

Mikey visibly flinched when his brother's hand touched his arm; not for the pain – not even because he didn't expect it or his need for solitude – but because of a memory. The slight movement also made him more aware of his pain. It felt worse then he thought it should. A past thought drifted through his memory: _Am I bleeding?_

"We bandaged you up. You're fine." As if he read Mikey's mind a little.

"No. Not fine." Mikey said.

"Is he alright, Donny?"

"See for yourself… Mikey, look at me."

"No. Go 'way." Mikey said, slightly stronger than before.

"Hey bro, come on. We jus' wanna see how're ya doin'."

"Leave me alone!" Mikey yelled.

"Raphael. Donatello. Go bring your brother something to eat." The stern voice made Mikey tense. He heard his brothers leave before a warm, furry hand touched his shoulder.

"Sensei…" Mikey said, slowly, "M'sorry…"

"For what, my son?"

"It was all my fault. I'm the reason we got caught. Leo was right… I'm just a big baby…"

"Nonsense. You cannot blame yourself for this."

"Yes I can." Mikey said, sternly, as his turned stormy eyes on his father. "You weren't there. I killed Leo." Both the expression and Mikey's words stunned Splinter. It wasn't until the brothers returned that Splinter spoke again.

"Eat something before you go back to sleep. You need both." With that, the aged rat left before Mikey could respond. Raph and Donny exchanged looks before helping Mike to sit up and eat. When he was finished, Mikey's face turned back inside the couch.

"You know…Leo isn't dead…" Donny said.

"He might as well be." Came Mikey's mumbled reply.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright. Now we got a depressed Mikey. Leo will still have only a few details over. I hope ya don't get confused with past and present shifts. Please review as always!


	3. I killed Leo

**A/N:**** Yay, final chapter for the night. Man, I'm beat. Note: injuries vague for a reason (don't wanna give away anything). giving me problems. I had to retype all this author's note stuff _and_ I can't seem to scroll down properly. .**

_

* * *

_

Leonardo woke to the sounds of his brother's screams. His eyes snapped open, shaking his head roughly to expel the last of the fog the tranq' left behind in his system, and looked up. His eyes immediately landed on his brother's struggling form. He wanted to rush over to him, but the tug on his wrists informed him he was chained to the wall behind him.

"_Mikey!" He yelled, straining uselessly against his binds. Mikey pulled against his captors more wildly in response, his movement slightly uncoordinated due to a tranq' as well. Mikey's captors were trying to remove him from the room and, with his hands bound behind him, Mikey didn't have much choice in the matter._

"_Leo!" Mikey was yelling, "No, let me go!"_

"_Stop!" Leo yelled before the Shredder himself stepped into view. "Where are you taking him?"_

"_I'd rather leave you wondering." Shredder said. "I'm going to tear your clan apart piece by piece, Leonardo."_

"_You better not touch my brother." Leo growled through his teeth._

"_I'd like to see you try to stop me." Shredder said before touched a hand to the side of Mikey's face. Mikey whimpered, pulling away, and Leo jerked against his binds again in response. "You'll never get out of those chains." Shredder than ordered his ninja-guards to speed up with taking Michelangelo away before the door was closed, leaving Leo alone. The blue-banded turtle slumped to his knees in defeat. He felt weighed down by his inability to do anything for his baby brother. He was trapped. He knew too well that Shredder was right…_

_When the screams began, Leo wished he could block out the sound with his arms, but it didn't help. He could still hear Mikey screaming in pain for help that would never arrive. He could not even begin to explain how worthless he felt at that moment. He only payment for his failure being the slowly growing bruises on his wrists from frantic, worthless attempts to do _something

_._

_

* * *

_

The eldest lay completely motionless on the cot set up for him in a cordoned off area of Donatello's laboratory. Nothing could gain a response from the comatose turtle. All Raph could do was listen to the quiet, labored breathing – the only sign he was even still alive. He wished he knew his brothers' shared secret. He could only guess what had occurred while the two of them were prisoners. Mikey refused to say a thing about their capture. He refused to talk _at all_ really.

So many twisted thoughts and memories flashed before him, almost impossible to focus on in their jumbled confusion. Only a little over a year ago caught Leo on this same plane between life and death. Raph remembered that day only too well. It was one of the worst nights of his life. Just thinking about it almost caused him to lose it again. And Mikey only made it worse with his lack of faith. Shouldn't he know as he was _with_ Leo that whole time? A burning thought filled him – why is it always Leo? – before he could shake it away. No, Leo wouldn't die. Not this time. He didn't care what Mikey said. He wasn't losing any of his brothers.

Then a haunting conversation the night they found him burned through his memory, causing him to sob before he could stop himself…

"_Raph…Donny…"_

"_Don't worry, Leo. We're here now. We'll get you out of here."_

"_I know…"_

"_Jesus Don… Look."_

"_Oh god. Leo…"_

_-He was lying in a growing pool of his own blood-_

"_M'kay… Help…Mikey…"_

"_He'll be fine, bro. You too."_

"_No, I…"_

"_Bull crap, Leo. Ya ain't gonna die on me, ya got that?"_

"_No Raph… It's…it's over for me. Heh, good timing through. Ya missed all the…all the fun…"_

"_Stop talkin'."_

"_Wouldn't wantcha…getting hurt though… Kinda glad you didn't… You don't have to…take me back. Nothing…you can…do…"_

"_I said shut up!"_

"_At least…I can…say goodbye…"_

…A tear threatened to fall down Raph's face and he quickly wiped it away before it could. Mikey did seem right about one thing. Not even Leo had faith he was going to live. Even though he had trouble taking in enough air to speak, that odd peace in his voice had scared Raph. Leo was ready to die…

"…Raph?"

Raphael turned in a start as Donny walked over. "Oh, um, how's Mike?"

"I can't find out what Shredder did to them. He won't tell me. The injuries will heal with time, but I don't know if _he_ will…"

"I wanna find Shredder so I can kill 'im." Raph growled.

"I know. I do too…"

"What about Leo?" Raph asked next with a quick glance at his still brother.

"I'm not sure… It's a coma, Raph. He could never come out of it. I hate to say it, but he really shouldn't have held on so long. That slash to his chest is deep and he's lost so much blood – even before we arrived…"

"Ya heard 'im…didn't ya…?"

"…Yeah… I still can't believe he would just give up like that…"

"He's nearly done it before too…but we were able to help 'im then… Ya think…?" Hope momentarily glistened in Raph's eyes.

"This is different." The voice came from the doorway behind the brothers who quickly turned to see a much older looking Splinter. The stress of two injured sons – one possible dying – had taken its toll.

"Whaddaya mean, sensei?" Raph asked.

"I mean," Splinter begin as he stepped into the room, eyes never straying to his comatose son. "This isn't about the strength to recover. This isn't about a lost soul. It's more than that. This is about guilt…and the need for forgiveness.

"I've been mediating on this in my room. I can only hold him here so long on my own. He is growing weary. He is waiting for something he cannot be allowed to receive and only because I asked him to."

"Sensei…?" Donny said, his head tilted slightly as if searching for an explanation when Splinter didn't immediately supply one.

"He does wish to die, my sons, for he believes it what he deserves." The sensei was silent before he could continue. "He will wait to hear from Michelangelo first though. Do you understand now?" He glanced at each in turn before dropping his eyes.

"So…keep Mikey away?" Raph asked.

"It's not that simple. He has to heal and he can't do that on his own. Keeping Michelangelo away will only make him impatient. He will give up after awhile. Not even I can ease his suffering."

"Then what can we do?" Donny asked.

"Michelangelo is his only hope. Your brother will only open up to him. The most difficult part is it's Michelangelo's _choice_ whether he chooses to let him go or to attempt to bring him back. The Shredder, in damaging them so, unknowingly entwined their fate as well. As you can plainly see, however, Michelangelo is too deep in his own pain to do anything helpful right now. He can just dig himself out of his despair in time, he may be able to pull…_Leonardo_ out with him…" The brief flash of pain that crossed the sensei's face at his eldest's name gave a reason to Splinter's avoidance of his nearly lost son. The old rat turned, then, to leave the room and continue his meditation…or gather himself back together again now that his sons were aware of the perilous situation of the moment.

* * *

_Michelangelo's never felt so much pain in his life. Shredder and Stockman had never given a single second to even breathe between the endless torture he had to endure at their hands. His throat was already so raw from screaming, he had trouble breathing. He had long ago stopped paying attention to what he was being subjected to. He was covered in so many cuts and burns, his skin looked nothing like the unique blue-green it used to be. Some of his bones had been broken and he had been subjected to so many unknown injections, he didn't think he'd ever feel normal again. This wasn't his first night here and he had lost count how many times it has been. It seemed like every night since he's been captured. Mikey only wished it would end. He had hardly even _thought_ about his fellow prisoner for some time now since thinking was hard to do when his mind blanked from pain. "Please…st-stop…" Mikey gasped in an unrecognizably scratchy voice that only caused his throat to hurt worse. He was barely even aware that he had spoken aloud at all and was slightly surprised as he heard a response._

"_No." Shredder said in that same cold voice. Mikey could almost hear him laughing at his expense. The metal-clad tyrant enjoyed reducing Michelangelo to a trembling mess of pain._

_By the time it was over, Mikey didn't even have the desire to move. He forced his eyes to stay open, but he could only manage slits. His breathing came in short gasps. He couldn't do a thing when his binds were removed or when he was slung over someone's shoulder. The room they took him to was the same every time. Leo wasn't in this one. Mikey hadn't seen his brother since that first day they were separated. He felt numb; drifting between here and sweet bliss as they chained him down. He didn't know why they even bothered. He had never had the strength to attempt escape. He might as well be dead…_

_He expected them to leave afterwards – they always did – but this time he didn't hear the door close. After a moment or two, he tried to lift his head to find out what the hold-up was. He couldn't even do that. He just didn't have the energy. Not even the sound of metal sliding against metal could grant him the energy needed to lift his heavy head._

"_I want to tell you a little secret, Michelangelo." Shredder said as he tilted Mikey's head up for him. Mikey's eyes widened when they landed on the change in the room: a wall had slid aside so a glass wall now separated him from the one next door. That cell now held his complete attention for it was his brother's. Leonardo was still chained as before and, Mikey noticed, was free of obvious injury even as he was limply leaning forward on his knees, his chains taunt._

"_Leo…" Mikey managed; his voice almost two weak and scratchy to hear._

"_I thought you would like to know you are going to be the one to break Leonardo." Shredder said and Mikey's eyes snapped to his glowing red ones, "He can hear your screams, know you are in pain, but he knows that he can never get to you. He must be exhausted by now. I haven't had any need for anyone to visit him yet. This is so much easier. Thanks, Michelangelo, for performing so well…" With that, Shredder left, leaving Mikey alone to stare at his brother's unmoving form; unable to hear or see his brother in turn._

Physically, Mikey was healing well enough. He no longer felt as much pain

* * *

as he did upon first awakening in the lair. Every now and then, his limbs would twitch; a side effect the drugs had left on his body. He never allowed anyone to touch him, so he still laid on the couch. His brothers were worried about him. Mikey just seemed lost within himself. He never even glanced at the lab door that separated him from his eldest brother. This just made Raph wish even more he had gotten his hands on Shredder for what that tyrant had done to his brothers. He couldn't stand seeing either of them like this. He hated it.

"Hey, Mike?" Raph said as he neared his brother, "Ya hungry?"

"No." Mikey responded without moving, though his stomach betrayed his words.

"Well yer gonna eat sum'thin' anyway." Raph took a seat next to his brother and set the tray of tonight's dinner on the table nearby. "Come on. Ya can't starve yerself." He laid a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Go 'way." Mikey groaned, "Don't wanna eat."

"Give me one reason why and maybe I won't force ya."

"Don't deserve to. I don't even think I can eat of I _tried_." The way Mikey said the last word – somewhere between a sob and a gag – Raph could believe him.

"What's up with ya, Mikey?" Raph asked in frustration, giving his brother's curled-up form a narrowed look. "What tha shell happened ta ya? Ya sure ain't yerself no more."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well that's too bad, bro, 'cuz I ain't leavin' until ya do."

"Raph…" Mikey said, almost warningly.

"What? Ya think I ain't worried enough as it is? I still don't know a goddamn _thing_ about what happened ta you two and we're nearly losin' Leo ova it. Ya think I can stand by and let that happen? _Sensei_, seems ta think you can bring 'im back."

"Me?" Mikey asked as he finally turned to Raph, "Ya gotta be kiddin' me. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't even be _hurt_."

"Ya seriously gotta stop thinking like that. It ain't yer fault, bro."

"You don't get it, Raph! You don't know anything!"

"Then enlighten me."

"You don't wanna know."

"Try me."

"_Fine_," He hissed, "I had to watch him suffer, but, no matter what, I couldn't stop screaming. They never touched him. Not _once_! They didn't need to. They used _me_. I don't deserve this. I wasn't strong enough for him. And now he wants to kick the bucket? He should be dead already! At least I won't be there to make things worse!" With that, Mikey turned back into the couch.

"Ya sound like you've given up on him. Almost like ya don't care about Leo anymore."

"I told you: it's better this way. I don't want to see him suffer anymore because of me."

"Yer very close ta soundin' like Leo with this blaming yerself thing. Can't ya give it a rest already?"

"Just go. Away." Mikey said, firmly. "I just want to be left alone."

"Mikey…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mikey yelled as he whirled around and punched Raph in the face. He then stumbled to his feet and started towards the stairs with a bad limp. Mikey felt really dizzy from getting up so fast, but he didn't even take a moment to steady his tilting world. He was just determined to get to his room so he can get away.

As soon as Raph recovered from the unexpected attack, he tried going after his unstable brother. Mikey whirled around to face him when Raph's hand touched his shoulder, stumbling slightly from the new wave of dizziness that came over him as he pointed a shaky finger at his brother. "Don't touch me!" He growled. "I'm sick and tired of you and Donny treating me like I understand _nothing_! You think you all know everything jus' 'cuz you're all older? Well guess what? Newsflash, bros! Just 'cuz I act like a little kid sometimes, it don't mean I'm so simple-minded you can automatically understand what I'm going through!"

"Mikey, please…" Raph begged him, trying to reach for him again. Mikey jerked back away, stumbling more this time. It was immediately apparent he wasn't going to be standing much longer.

"No!" He insistently yelled. Mikey started feeling so light-headed now, he was seeing stars pop up in his vision. And his right leg _hurt_. He blinked a few times and narrowed his eyes, hoping to clear his vision enough so he wouldn't feel so nauseous anymore. The room was starting to spin around him and he had to step back a little to keep his balance.

"Mikey?" Donny called as he stepped out of his lab and landed eyes on his swaying brother. He had heard Mikey's tirade from inside and came to check it out. "Are you alright?"

"Stay away!" Mikey nearly groaned, stepping back more towards the stairs, his arms spread to help stabilize him. His legs just did not want to carry him anymore.

"You shouldn't be walking around!" Donny exclaimed as he started forward.

"No!" Mikey yelled again. This time when he dragged his foot back, he stumbled. A shooting pain suddenly shot up the injured limb, causing him to gasp out and his already shaky legs gave out. Raphael and Donatello both rushed forward and caught him before he completely collapsed, but Mikey was already drifting, his eyes slowly slipping closed.

"Do you think he hurt anything?" Raph asked as Mikey was laid back out on the couch. Donny was already checking the bandaged limb for damage.

"Nothing feels different. He probably just caused a slight shift in the healing bones and pinched a nerve. He'll just have to stay off his feet longer." Donny said, "Now, what did you do?"

"I didn't do nuthin'!" Raph griped, "We was jus' talkin'. He blew up at me fer no reason!"

"I doubt there was no reason." Donny said next before sighing, "But I guess you're not entirely at fault. He's not getting any better. Neither of them are."

"Leo…?"

"Still nothing. He's still comatose. No change. He's only barely hanging on. Raph, I'm scared… What if they never recover?"

"Hey, yer supposed ta be tha level-headed one." Raph quipped. "You can't lose hope. How'm'I supposed ta keep from runnin' after Shredder fer payback if ya start losin' it too?"

"I don't know, Raph. It's just hard."

"Well, ain't that pointin' out tha obvious... Jus' keep yer head on, brainiac. We'll make it."

* * *

**A/N:**** Review, review! Note: chapter titles are quotes in this fic ;) That's my goal.**


	4. I'll do anything

**A/N: New chapter! (Obviously) I'm having trouble scene to scene as I want this to be long and I really didn't want to reveal the big secret yet (something I bet ya will have a hard time guessing). I'm getting to that point where I'll have to though... Eh, it'll be alright 'cuz it'll still be long after all that (hopefully). So be patient with me here. I've got college now to think about again (but for some reason, that can be my most productive time...). So read on! and enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

Leonardo just wanted to tear out his ears by the millionth time he heard his baby brother's screams of torture. He long since lost count on how times he's heard it. Each time, it felt like something within him broke. He didn't care that his past escape attempts had injured him and, now hanging limp, he didn't feel the pain in his shoulders or how his shackles felt tighter around his swelled-up wrists. He just didn't care anymore. At least any pain he did feel, kept him from just giving up completely. He didn't even have the energy to lesson his misery. All he could do was lean forward, straining against his binds, on the back of his legs. The screams had ended, but they still resonated in the leader's ears like some kind of insane reminder. Nothing would let him forget his failure. He was supposed to protect his younger brothers; not get one of them – the youngest –_ captured and tortured like this…_

_Leo was so deep in his guilt, he didn't immediately react when his cell door was opened, and the voice afterwards startled him. "Greetings, Leonardo." Shredder said, almost chuckling at Leo's reaction. "How are you fairing so far?"_

_Leo's startled look immediately turned to burning hatred when his eyes met Shredder's glowing ones. "Better than you'll be when I get my hands on you." He growled, dangerously._

"_You never will. When I'm finished with Michelangelo, I may just kill you. After you watch him die of course. That should come as a relief to you. At least you won't be outliving your brother longer than necessary. That is, if I don't decide to do the same to your other brothers first. What do you think?"_

"_Just kill me already. Leave my brothers out of this."_

"_That's not an option. You wouldn't want to be killed in front of your brother, right? He's just on the other side of that mirror there, watching as you break because of him."_

_Leo immediately turned towards the mirror with wide eyes. "Mikey…?"_

"_He can't hear you so don't waste your breath."_

_Leo turned his head to his knees and clenched his fists. "I'm going to break out of this and I _will_ kill you. I swear I will." He said, dangerously quiet._

"_With how weak you have become from only enough water to keep you alive? I doubt it. Even your arms are completely useless by the way you've pulled against your binds. Maybe you didn't do yourself permanent damage but it doesn't matter to me either way. You're still going to die before you can even attempt escape."_

_Leo wished he could stand then, but he doubted his legs would hold him if he tried. He was just too exhausted and he wouldn't give Shredder the satisfaction of seeing him fall in the attempt. After a moment of tense silence, Leo looked up with his eyes only. "Are you done yet?" He asked through clenched teeth._

"_Heh, I guess so. I believe Michelangelo is due for another session…" Shredder said, turning to leave._

"_No, wait!" Leo said, shifting as if to get up. "Don't touch him! I don't want him hurt anymore!"_

"_What would you do to convince me to grant him a day off?" Shredder asked, pausing at the door._

"…_Anything…" Leo muttered loud enough to hear, biting his lower lip on the freedom it gave Shredder._

"_Anything? Really?" Shredder asked. "Are you sure you wish to tempt me?" He walked over and took Leo's chin in his hands so he could make the turtle properly look at him. Leo flinched at the touch but didn't pull away. "Let's see… Say it again so I know just how serious you are."_

"_I'll…do anything if you just leave my brother alone…please." Leo hated how he was nearly begging._

"_I'll think about it." Shredder said, releasing Leo's chin with a jerk and then leaving. Leo slumped forward once he was gone, knowing he may have doomed himself but glad to do something that will take some of his guilt away…_

In the depths of the comatose turtle's mind, Leonardo was precariously perched on the edge of Life and Death. All he wanted was to end this constant waiting. In his mind, he saw a barren desert and a steep cliff fading off in darkness. To him, in his moment of weakness, that darkness was his only freedom. He had been tossing stones down into it for some time now, wishing it was him taking that plunge and not an inanimate object. He knew it wouldn't take much as he was already here. If it wasn't for his sensei, he would have a long time ago. Why did he have to wait? Sure, he wanted to know if Mikey was okay, but he didn't want to wait anymore. He wasn't even sure if he _wanted_ to hear his baby brother's voice after all he went through. It would just make the sound of his pain more real. He's been haunted by it for so long, he just wanted to finally let go.

At the edge of his consciousness, he could feel his master's presence hovering; watching him. A life line Leo felt he didn't deserve along with the disapproval he didn't want to hear. He didn't want to discuss his failure with his father. He didn't want him to be _here_. These thoughts all consumed Leo more than anything. Only the call of death could be heard above it. When he said goodbye to Raph, he didn't think he'd have to wait even longer for his final escape. He thought that, maybe, this was just another punishment.

He didn't feel any pain in this dream world. He was too cut off from his physical body to feel any. He was surprised Master Splinter could even reach him with the thin thread still connecting him to life. He knew it wouldn't hold much longer. He didn't even think it was strong enough to accept him back. Too much guilt still pressed against Leo, trying to force him off that cliff, and the turtle was too willing to resist.

Another rock sailed down to the depths and Leo, again, tried to ignore the echoing screams of his brother he still could hear. He knew the only way away from them was the same as the rocks he tossed. He was barely resisting the urge to walk away from it all right then. The memory of his brother frozen in something like fear and covered in cuts and bruises too numerous to count finally had him standing to his feet, dark eyes fixed on the great abyss of his dark freedom. Just one step and it would be all over for him…

"Leonardo."

The voice was quiet, almost weary with age, but the sound of his name spoken through the desert-like surroundings still had him frozen. He trembled, fists clenched and eyes squeezed shut. He wouldn't cry – no not yet – but the emotion he felt was about the same. At that precise instant, he hated his father. He hated how one single word could still have him freeze so thoroughly. It bothered him. How could he be so weak?

"You promised."

Promised. Oh sure, he remembered. He just didn't _want_ to, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty. He hated the weariness in his father's voice. He almost _wanted _to be yelled at. It would be better than this disappointment. It more than anything else could. "Why?"

"You know why."

Finally, Leo collapsed back on the cliff, utterly exhausted. He could feel himself going insane, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was more trapped than ever before; neither able to leave nor return. He just wanted out! He clenched his fist around a rock, wishing he could crush it beneath his fingers. It was the first time he showed any type of emotion in quite some time…

Master Splinter could only watch. It hurt to see his son hurting like this. This wasn't the first time Leonardo nearly ignored his promise. The sensei couldn't stop watching the turtle for a second in case it spelled his son's death. He could only hope his two other sons could turn Michelangelo's hand. It really was Leonardo's only hope.

_While Mikey and Leo were quickly breaking under Shredder's watch, the remaining ones at home were having their own version of a hard time. The lair was mostly quiet these days; the occupants barely seeing the other, let alone make conversation. Master Splinter was the only one to attempt conversation during his breaks in meditation. With Raphael continuously combing the street for information and Donatello using his prowess in all forms of technology for the same thing, it wasn't hard to see why._

_They were left with barely anything to go on. The distress signal Michelangelo had managed to initiate only lasted for a short time and by the time they made it to the scene, there was nothing left. The only thing they had was an unspoken guess at the ones responsible as only the Foot could clean up so well. They might as well be trying to find some mythical creature._

_At the six month mark, the mood in the lair only thickened with the unspoken doubt they would ever find the two alive – if at all. Everything just seemed hopeless for them with the lack of any news at all. Neither turtle wanted to admit defeat but both felt the heavy weight of dread._

_That was how April found them on a spur-of-the-moment grocery run she did for them. "Guys?" She asked to announce her presence as she looked around while heading towards the kitchen. She was not prepared to see both turtles at the table picking at their dinner. They were seated across from the other and both were deathly quiet. Then she saw what she assumed to be why._

"_Good afternoon, Ms. O'Neil," Master Splinter said from where he sat nursing his tea between his sons. The voice held certain sternness as he cast each turtle a long look._

"_Hey April," Donatello was the first to speak up at the look given him in a quiet, despairing voice._

"_Hey," Raphael said grudgingly as Splinter's look only deepened at his silence. April shifted slightly in the tense atmosphere; sympathy for the two of them tugging on her heartstrings._

"_We didn't expect to see you today." Splinter said next._

"_Yeah, sorry I didn't call first. I just got my paycheck and thought of you guys." April said, finding her center again as she turned her eyes to the old rat, noticing for the first time his own depression barely hid among his features._

"_Once my sons have eaten something, they will assist you. We appreciate this."_

"_Oh, it's alright. I can handle this." At that, April began to put the groceries away herself. "How are you guys doing?"_

"_How da ya think?" Raph said; voice close to a growl as he stabbed his food._

"_Raphael." Splinter said as a warning before turning to April. "We are doing alright."_

"…_Still no sign of them, huh?" She said, pausing in what she was doing._

"…_No."_

"_This is ridiculous!" Raph suddenly burst out, "I should be out there right now!"_

"_Finish your dinner first." Splinter demanded. Raph grumbled something and all was quiet for a bit._

"_I really need to get back t-" Donny suddenly began._

"_No! Both of you will do as I asked. I will not permit you to neglect your own needs for anything. Do you understand?"_

"_Hai…" Donny mumbled. Only a moment after, Raph finally pushed away from their table to head out anyway._

"_Raphael!" Splinter called after him to no avail. The rat sighed turned to the younger. Donny was still staring after Raph in what could be shock. He glanced down at his food before finally following his brother out._

"_Sorry sensei," he said, avoiding his father's eyes as he moved to leave. "See ya, April." And then he was gone._

_During all this, April had stood watching, feeling like she was intruding on something private. She turned to Splinter to see the rat laying his head on his laced fingers and staring down into the depths of his tea. "Splinter?"_

"_I apologize for my sons' behavior, April." The rat said, immediately. "They still find to find their lost brothers. I fear I may lose all four of them if this persists…"_

"_I understand. What about you? How have you been holding up?"_

"_I am fine. Thank you for your concern."_

_April quickly put everything else away so she could sit across from him. She didn't need to say anything as Splinter guessed what she wanted. He watched his cup as he began to speak in an age-weary tone. "He never contacted me. I have waited for him – or even Michelangelo – but neither has as of yet. I know Leonardo has the ability. I cannot even begin to imagine what could warrant this silence."_

_April reached over and touched his clawed hand, causing Splinter to look up at her. Again, no words were spoken between them. Truthfully, April didn't know what to say that could help her friend. She didn't need too._

"_I need to return to my meditation. You are welcome to stay if you wish." Splinter said as he stood._

"_I think I'll just go. Take care of yourself." April said as she too stood to leave._

_Splinter nodded in acknowledgement before heading off to his room. He lit a match and began the slow process of lighting his many candles. With each second that passed, he began to feel an urgency pulling at him. The ritual seemed to take forever before it came to an end and he finally sat down in the custom lotus position on the tatami mat near his bed to begin his meditation._

_Almost immediately he felt a presence he had desperately been waiting for and quickly latched onto it. "Leonardo?" He called through the astral plane. As no answer came forth, Splinter began to fear this would be another failed attempt at communication._

_Until finally, "Father…" The voice that returned to him came with a desolate weariness crowding a small sense of hope and determination that felt wrong to the old teacher._

"_My son… It has been so long. Are you hurt? Can you help me bring you home?"_

"…_No… I don't think I can." The voice returned this time with an inner pain._

"_Leonardo?"_

"_I…just wanted to say goodbye. In case this doesn't work out. I can't just wait around any longer!"_

"_What are you planning to do?"_

"_Mikey. I gotta do something. I can't take it anymore!"_

"_Tell me where we can find you, please."_

"_I don't know! Shredder's Tower maybe? …I got to go now, sensei. Good bye."_

_Before he could try to call his son back, the connection broke. Splinter's eyes snapped open and he noticed a tear had fallen down his cheek. He brushed it away as much as he could and collected himself before searching out the only turtle still in the lair. He felt they were now running out of time. Whatever Leonardo planned to do, the old rat knew it wasn't going to end well…_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I added a nice long filler scene. At least it gives ya that info in the end though o.o I like to sneak hints through my fic ^.^ Please review, fav, and story alert (as I love seeing that as well as good ol' reviews).**


	5. I really am the weak link

**A/N: Alright, I had zero internet access yesterday so I could not provide you with this update until today. I'm still in debate about whether to completely go without the second-half of the last scene... I think it is writen poorly with no reason for it other than to show the gradual argument that grew between Leo and Mikey before they were captured. A lot of you commented on how Leo wouldn't use the word "brat" or that he was OOC. I use that word all the time on my little sister. To me, the word's lost its meaning. It's not demeaning anymore unless I say it in anger. My definition of the word "brat" is just a little brother or sister who annoys you. I can see Leo getting annoyed enough to say it. Especially if he had gotten to his breaking point long before in dealing with his little brother as he did long before that argument on the rooftops. I pride myself on IC characters and really getting to know them above and beyond what is seen at first glimpse. These guys are not strictly one-dimentional. They have varied personalities and morals left unseen. That's what I was going for. Sorry for this little rant. It helps me with deciding on the next scene before my favorite in the next chapter ;) Now read on, readers! Oh...and I could use a beta for this fic. My friend (my personal beta) doesn't like the fic and I don't want to inconvience her... I know it's a little late but...I don't know how betas work. I am one myself, but I never get asked to beta... Oh! and note, yes, you will see a familiar scene...in mostly Leo's POV even if Mikey's telling it. It's the prolouge! Writen so yanno what's happening! Don't skip it, as I have dramatically detailed it though it ends in the same place (Ha, next chapter holds the second part!)**

* * *

Donatello held his head in his hands as he watched the television as it continuously flipped to a new channel every time he began to get interested in the old one. The television's volume was set on low so as not to bother Michelangelo, who may be sleeping on the couch. The constant changing of the television was starting to grate on the purple-banded turtle's nerves. He would have left the room a long time ago if it wasn't for Splinter seeing to Leonardo. He felt he had to be in the presence of at least one of his brothers but this was getting ridiculous.

"Raph, just choose a channel and stick with it!" Donny finally snapped as quietly as possible.

"There ain't nuthin' on anyway." Raph said back, "If ya don't like it, ya can jus' leave, yanno. Then I can at least get a betta place ta sit." Donny shot a small glare at his brother. As Mikey was taking up the full couch and Donny had the chair, all that was left was Splinter's chair and the floor. Raph, instead, choose the arm of Donny's chair, effectively invading his brother's personal space.

"You're the one who offered me the chair in the first place." Donny pointed out, "Why should I have to leave?"

"Jus' 'cuz I offered it to ya didn't mean I really wanted ya takin' it."

"You said you didn't see anything you want to watch. How about giving me the remote? There was something I wanted to watch."

"Fine, knock yerself out, brainiac." Raph said as he tossed the remote somewhat roughly into Donny's lap, who immediately caught it before it could bounce off onto the floor. Then he flipped to the channel he was referring to, though he ended up barely even paying attention to the screen. Donny hated being helpless when Leo and Mikey both needed him. He had hoped that finding his missing brothers would be enough to help. Instead, it only added problems.

Raphael could see how his brother's eyes seemed to be looking elsewhere entirely instead of on the television screen in front of them. "Hey," He said, nudging Donny with his arm. "What's on yer mind?"

"Hmm?" Was Donny's immediate response as his gaze flickered over to his brother. "Nothing."

"Ha, yeah right," Raph nearly laughed, "If there's one thing I know aboutcha, it's yer always thinkin'."

"Nothing _significant_ then," Donny amended with a brief, narrowed-eyed look.

"I don't know about that. The way you were lookin' it looked ta me be 'significant'."

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Donny said with a glance at Mikey's prone form behind Raph.

"Hey, I don't wanna either, but someone hasta and Leo ain't here ta force to. Mike's not really here ta make it easy either so yer stuck wi' me. Since I'm not a patient kinda guy, I ain't waitin' fer it ta be a 'good time'. Now's good as any."

"Why are we doing this?" Donny asked, not leaving Raph hanging for long, "It was so much easier before all this happened. For one thing, the two of us never had a need to fight before. Sure, there were times I blew up at you, but I've never that could change so quickly.

"Then there's another thing: you. There are times – like now – that in the past week or so, you've started reminding me of Leo. I never really noticed just how similar the two of you can be. What does that mean? It feels like we've already lost Leo and replaced him. I can't believe that. I don't want to believe it'll be just the two of us and this _shell_ of what Mikey used to be. And then, what if we lose him to? You've seen how guilt affected Leo after Karai struck him with his own sword. Could Mikey ever become that cold warrior?

"I've seen it, Raph. I know it's possible. I just didn't like it _then_. I keep seeing that image of him that Ultimate Draco cooked up and it scares me. Can our family really break that easily? Shredder only needed two of to tear our family apart? It shouldn't be that easy. Why was it that easy?"

After a quarter of the way in, he sounded more like he was talking aloud than to his brother. By the end of it, Donny turned towards Raph. "Well you wanted to know? That's the gist of what I was thinking about."

"Ya think too much." Raph said, almost caringly, "We ain't broken, Donny. Not yet. As soon as I can, I'll make sure Shredder finds out tha hard way why he shouldn'ta pulled this stunt on us. I don't know 'bout you, but I'll sure feel better afta that."

"I'll just feel better when Leo wakes up. I can't believe he's broken. I mean he's our big brother. He's always there for us. How can he want to give up?"

"I don't know. We'll just hafta wait 'til he does wake up and ask 'im." Raph said, showing his anger with a low growl.

"Ugh, I wanna go to my room," Mikey suddenly groaned as he moved his arms over his head. Raph and Donny immediately turned towards him.

"Sorry to wake you, Mikey." Donny said.

"Wasn't sleeping anyway," He said as he peeked over at them, "Am I allowed to go to my room?" His voice sounded grumpy.

"Of course." Donny said as he stood.

"But I don't get to walk myself?"

"Well, no. You can't walk on that leg just yet. You may end up falling again…" Donny let Mikey sit up before helping him stand on his shaky feet. Mikey avoided his brother's gaze at all costs. He hated that he needed help. It just made him feel weaker. Donny could feel his brother's discomfort, but didn't really understand it. It just wasn't _Mikey_. He tried to help his brother any way he could, but Mikey fought his efforts. The orange-masked turtle flat-out refused to allow Donny to take most of his weight. He never actually pulled away and Donny was grateful for that at least. "Come on, lean on me." Donny said as they approached the stairs. Mikey glanced up at his next hurdle and pulled away completely to try them on his own only to gasp, sharply when he applied too much pressure to his injured leg. He tried to use the railing only to hiss in pain again as two of his fingers had been broken on that hand. Donny immediately caught him before he could fall. "I told you to lean on me." He said, sternly. Then he heard a soft sniffle. "Mikey?"

Mikey quickly whipped an arm over his face to clear the slowly growing tears. He didn't want to cry. That was the last thing he wanted! That's what started this whole thing to begin with! The tears just kept coming. He couldn't stop them. He had reached the end of his rope. He felt so in inadequate at that moment. His legs grew weak until Donny finally gave up and set him on the stairs.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Donny asked when he spotted the tears. He could feel Mikey's already twitching body getting worse with his break down.

"I really am the weak link." Mikey sobbed out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't even tell me you don't believe it." Mikey accused. "I mean look at me! I can't even walk up a stupid flight of stairs!"

"You're injured."

"Like that's an excuse. Leo and Raph never let an injury get in their way. Even you can do more when injured than I can!" Mikey countered, his tears making his voice come out in a whine.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mike." Raph said with his arms crossed over his plastron just feet away. "I ain't a good role model ta be comparin' to. Same wit' Leo. In fact, he's bein' an idiot right now…"

"Stop it." Mikey nearly growled. "It's not Leo's fault. He did it for me and _because_ of me. I'm such a big baby! I can't even stop crying!" Again, he roughly brushed tears away.

"How can you defend Leo when he's being such a coward?"

"He's not a coward." Mikey said, firmly, "If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead right now."

"Oh really? Mind sharin'? 'Cuz it sure looks like 'fearless' is runnin' right now." Raph said next. Donny glanced between them, fearing the brewing fight.

"You don't know anything."

"Yeah, you've said that already – a million times. I'm startin' ta get bored a' hearin' it."

"If you want to blame anyone, blame me then. I'm the one who let him get hilled! He actually tried to save my life and I still managed to blow it. I just _stood_ there like some kinda STATUE!"

"Why?" Donny asked.

Mikey turned watery eyes to him. "…Because he looked really scary. And there was so much blood…"

* * *

_Only because Mikey'd been watching Leo for some time now did he notice the slight shift in his older brother's body posture: Leo was preparing for something drastic. Mikey was feeling mixed emotions on this. What was he planning to do? Was it going to help? Would it fail? The orange-masked turtle couldn't believe he was even doubting his brother, but with so long in captivity with not a single shred of hope, he just couldn't help it._

_On the other side of the glass, Leo took the time to communicate with his father through mediation in what he believed could be his last conversation. The short conversation, only made him more willing to go through with the rough plan running through his head. He broke the spiritual connection with his sensei when he heard the lock on the door of his cell click. It never occurred to him to wonder why they even locked his door when they kept him chained up well enough._

_Leo did not lift his head when his visitor entered the room, but his body tensed almost imperceptivity. He listened hard as the figure neared him, immediately deducing it to be a lithe ninja all by the sounds of the footsteps. He could even perceive a tentative nature about him that could easily work in Leo's favor._

_The figure stopped in front of Leo and did nothing at first. Leo heard the swishing of water after a minute or two. Then he was roughly shoved back against the wall and the ninja grabbed him by his chin to turn his head toward him. Leo feigned indifference as his eyes wearily looked towards the ninja before him before landing on the satchel he knew contained water when it was thrust towards him. For a brief moment, Leo couldn't contain the wild primeval desire for the water from engulfing him. His dry throat craved water more than anything – except only his brother. He had to work to contain the craving just enough so he could _think_._

_He knew the ninja caught the look in his eyes, though he never spoke. He just assisted Leo with drinking the amount of water he was allowed. Again, Leo had to struggle to control his thinking. By the end of his ration, Leo's hands fisted the chains he was bound to and secured. Then he shifter to the balls of his feet while still in a crouched position. Just as the ninja begin to pull away, Leo retaliated. He lunged forward, using strength he didn't have to catch the bewildered ninja with his legs. His shoulders burned from having to support his weight, but the pain was quickly converted to adrenaline. He glared down at the obviously newer young ninja, who was squirming in frantic fear. "You're going to help me out a little here." Leo said, with a surprisingly clear voice considering he was dehydrated and in serious pain. "First, do you have something that can free my hands? If you do not answer me, that means you forfeit your life. I can easily snap your neck." Just to prove he could, Leo moved one leg to start twisting the ninja's head around into a painful position._

"_N-no, no! Alright! Please, don't kill me!" The rambling voice that left the ninja's mouth was clearly young and American. The boy even had a slight brooklyn accent. Leo became even more sure this could work as he finally lessened the pressure._

"_So start talking."_

"_I'm sorry! I don't have the keys! I've only just been officially recruited! Master Shredder only entrusts the keys to the Elite and highest ranking clan leaders! I'm sorry, just don't hurt me, please!"_

"_How about a dagger then?" Leo demanded next. The ninja nodded in response. "Tell me where."_

"_Ankle holster." He said, almost whimpering. Again he pleaded not to be hurt._

"_Hold still." Leo ordered, holding the ninja with only one of his legs while the other moved to fell for, and then retrieve, the desired dagger with his toes. He normally wouldn't have had as much trouble in doing so if he had been at full strength. As soon as he did have it, he knocked the ninja out with a solid kick and let the ninja slid to the ground. Next, he weakly pulled himself to his feet, refusing to rest no matter how much his body screamed for it. He feared if he allowed himself this, he would not be able to continue. He chose instead to risk more possible injury to his already sore shoulders and wrists. When he was finally standing, he was able to toss the dagger from foot to hand so he could work on freeing himself. This took up even more time until finally the chain snapped. He didn't let his arm fall for a second as he went to tackle the second chain. Only when that was concluded did he finally allow himself to collapse against the wall with his arms hanging limp by his sides._

Alright_, he though, _I'm finally free…_ His eyes turned to the mirror on one wall, _Now to get Mikey_… He knew, from the quiet, that his brother probably was in the room on the other side of that mirror. All he had to do was get over there. Before he even attempted anything of the sort yet, he had to take care of his currently useless arms. He used the wall behind him to fix the sore joints in his shoulders and tore strips off the ninja's garb to wrap around his injured wrists; all the while ignoring the pain. Then he walked over to the door and opened it only enough to hear what was happening outside his cell. He could hear about three figures coming down the hall towards his cell. When he heard _what_ they were saying his eyes widened as chills ran down his spine. He knew they had to be talking about Mikey. It seemed his baby brother's screams had lost their appeal to Shredder. Leo had noticed they now sounded more choked than ever and not as loud as they used to be. This convinced Shredder to kill Mikey. Leo hoped he wouldn't get there too late… He wanted to kill those ninja right then and there. The only thing that stopped him was the sound of the Shredder himself walking down the hall. He knew he could never come close to beating the metal-clad tyrant in the shape he was in. He would just get himself killed and then Mikey's life would be forfeit… No, he had to do this a different way._

_His eyes moved back to the mirror then. He couldn't believe it as the next thought passed through his head. _I'm starting to think like Raph…_ Even as he thought that, he walked toward the glass. _Well…it's better than nothing…_ Than without giving it a second thought, he backed away slightly before running back towards it and slamming his hard carapace against the glass. The movement left him slightly unsteady on his feet and pain almost had him collapsing in a heap on the floor; but he couldn't do that. He held a hand to the glass to steady himself and scanned it for any cracks. The fact that he did find a few small ones showed Shredder wasn't all that careful if he thought the glass would prove a barrier._

_He gave it three more hits with his shell as adrenaline finally took the place of the pain. He just had to get to his brother! With one final hit, the glass shattered around him. Leo fell with it; hitting the ground hard on his bare shoulder. He barely registered the glass burying in his skin as he finally set eyes on his baby brother._

"_Leo…?" Mikey asked in a voice so scratchy and quiet, Leo could barely hear it._

"_I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" Leo said as he quickly stumbled over to Mikey and used the dagger on Mike's chains. Once the last chain was broken, Leo used strength he didn't have to lift his brother up._

"_Blood." Mikey quietly pointed out._

"_Yeah, I know." Leo said, absently, when Mikey's cell door's lock clicked. "Shell, come on." He could barely lift, let alone drag, his brother. His arms burned and his legs felt like rubber beneath him. He didn't make it far when the door opened, admitting the Shredder. Leo glared at him as he held his brother close. Shredder's shock didn't show as he glanced around the room. "So you have accomplished the impossible, Leonardo," Shredder said, "Enjoy it while it lasts. Your little escape attempt ends here."_

"_I won't go down without a fight, Shredder." Leo said as he held the dagger the way he would a katana in front of him._

"_You almost made me laugh. What makes you think you could win such a battle while in your condition?"_

"_I never said anything about winning." Leo glanced at his barely conscious brother, "I don't care if I win or not. You're just not taking me _alive_ this time." His eyes turned back to glare at Shredder._

"_Leo…?" Mikey suddenly spoke up in that same weak voice. Leo looked back over at him just to see those pleading eyes at work. _…I didn't think he'd catch that…_ Leo thought, _I'm sorry, Mikey. I don't have a choice. I have to get you out of here. I don't want to hear you in pain anymore…

"_You want a battle? Then you can have one." At his words, ninjas swarmed into the room. "My ninjas have been eager for a fight with you."_

"_You're a coward."_

"_No. You're just not worth the fight." Shredder said in response before ordering his ninjas: "Kill him!"_

_Leo managed to dodge the first few strikes at him with dizzying moves and he used the dagger to block a downward swipe of a katana. The pressure exerted by the offending ninja was minimal, but the weakened leader was still pushed back a step as pain seared through his whole arm. His breathing was already coming in gasps. He knew he wouldn't last long. If it wasn't for his little brother, he would have collapsed a good while ago._

_The attacking ninjas were like dogs who could smell victory. Their attacks came quicker and one managed to slash open Leo's arm. His grip on the dagger weakened and the battling sword won. The ninja pressed the dagger aside, grazing his hand and fingers before slicing across his face. The eldest turtle fell back with a pained gasp and his grip on his brother loosened._

_The ninjas eagerly advanced even more on the downed leader. Leo's breathing was heavy as he tried to gain the will to get back to his feet. That's when his brother's mumbled 'no' first caught his attention; he glanced at his little brother to see his eyes dulled in shock while he never stopped his mumbling. That finally got Leo to get back into the battle. He slammed his elbow up into the gut of the approaching ninja, ignoring the pain shot up his arm in response, before kicking another down to the ground. He got lucky when one of them dropped a katana and he quickly picked it up to even the odds a little. He glanced towards the shattered glass between the two cells and decided retreat was their only option. He glanced back at his unmoving brother._

"_Mikey, get out of here!" Leo yelled, hoping to get his brother's attention as he battled his way closer to him, only to get nothing in response. Mikey was still on the ground in his 'trance' and nothing could get him moving. "Run, Mikey!" Leo tried again._

_Shredder was becoming impatient. His ninjas were fighting a _wounded and weakened_ turtle and they _still _had not brought him down yet. "Kill him already!" He yelled. In response, his ninjas did try to strengthen their attacks and Shredder smirked only slightly to see Leonardo struggling to hold them off. It was only a matter of time now. All Leo had was adrenaline and a need to save his brother and even that couldn't last forever…_

"_Listen to me! Run! Now!" Again, Leo called out to his brother and again, Mikey didn't budge. Leo could feel himself slipping even if he kept most of it in check. His stumbling became more frequent as the battle wore on._

"_Move it!" Shredder encouraged his ninjas, "He can't fight much longer! Kill him!"_

_Leo knew the tyrant was right. Even now, the noises around him sounded muffled to his ears and his legs and arms felt like rubber. Through the battle, he had sustained even more cuts and abrasions to his skin. He was covered in blood though at least a good amount of it belonged to the ninjas he had managed to slain. "Michelangelo!" Leo yelled, his voice now tinged with pain due to catching an oncoming strike of another katana with his hand alone; his borrowed katana in use already to block another attack. This time, his brother's 'no' sounded more in refusal to him. Leo let out a breath of air through his teeth. He couldn't fail this time. His brother was _going_ to move._

"_That's it!" Shredder growled out. "Move out of the way! I'll do it!" His words brought fear into Leonardo's heart. He knew he had run out of chances. It was time for more desperate measures. As the ninjas retreated, Leo's sword hand dropped in exhaustion even as he backed up to his brother and then yanked Mikey up and over towards the shattered glass to get him moving. Only a second later, Shredder's gauntlet came at Leo, catching his shoulder and then through the skin above his plastron. In the same move, Shredder grabbed him by his throat to lift him up and slam him back against the wall. Leo instinctively grabbed at Shredder's offending hand._

"_Mikey…!" Leo cried out between his struggles to breathe._

"_No!" Mikey's cry this time sounded even more aware as he finally began to pick himself up._

"_Go after the other one, you idiots! What's wrong with you?" Shredder yelled over his shoulder before turning back to Leonardo. "You're finished." He took the katana Leo dropped and raised it slightly to stab it through the leader's chest._

"_No, Leo!" Mikey yelled; tears now flowing down his face._

"_Get…out…" Leo managed to in a pained voice._

"_No!" Mikey screamed. "Don't kill him!"_

* * *

"…He was telling me to leave and I couldn't move! If I had, he wouldn't have gotten so hurt. I got him killed, you see? First I broke him and then I killed him…" Mikey was saying. "I don't deserve to still be here. It should be me dying; not him."

Both brothers had listened to Mikey's tale quietly. Raph glanced at Donny at the end before either of them spoke. Neither knew what to say that wouldn't have Mikey yelling at them for it…

"Mikey…" Raph began, but Donny gave him a look before he could finish.

"Come." Donny said as he stood. "You still want to go to your room, right?" Mikey only nodded and allowed Donny to pull him back to his feet. The youngest turtle felt almost numb after his tale and didn't even try to resist at all the needed help up the stairs. As soon as he could, Mikey pulled away and collapsed on his bed, pulling his blankets in a clump underneath him. Donny hovered by the door, unsure, as he tried to imagine what Mikey felt during Shredder's final act. It was hard to believe most of Leo's injuries had been inflected during that final fight. Yet he refused to give up when he was already at the end of his energy before he even broke the glass! The brothers all knew about Leo's perseverance – especially when involving them. Mikey must feel horrible…

"You can leave now…" Mikey mumbled against his blankets.

"Mikey, I'm sorry we didn't get there sooner. We tried-" Donny began.

"STOP!" Mikey quickly cut him off. "I don't want to hear it! You didn't make it in time – big deal! I didn't even think you _were_ coming by then! I still messed up to the point of no return! Now go away! That's why I wanted to be in my room in the first place!"

Donny quickly backed out of the room and closed the door. With his eyes on the ground, he noticed Raph had followed them up.

"That went well." Raph huffed.

"Now what?" Donny whispered.

"How tha shell do I know?" He asked. "This ain't sum'thin' I'm used ta. I barely recognize Mike anymore." He wasn't bothering to whisper.

"Yeah…"

* * *

**A/N: So, please review. I don't want to give anything away, but I want to know if you'd like to see a little old argument I have writen up now (if I can fit it in) or possibly in a later chapter. As stated above, it occurs before Splinter 'punished' Leo and Mikey. In fact, it's when Splinter decides to take action to try to calm their feud...**


	6. It's my fault

**A/N: I decide I will stop this here as I like it's stop. Next chapter is the last :( I hate short fics :/**

* * *

Mikey couldn't sleep. All he could think about was the one thing he was trying to forget. It was his one mistake when he finally had a chance to make things right. It made him feel even more worthless than usual. He couldn't believe he let Leo fight for him and then die for him. Yes, he was sure Leo died that night, even after his brothers' assurances. Otherwise, Leo would've woken up by now. His brother was like that. Or…he used to be…

Mikey had seen Leo at his worst. It wasn't something he was going to forget. They had turned his brother into something he didn't want to know: one without hope. And it was all his fault!

_I'm sorry, Leo… So sorry…_

Fresh tears found their way to his sheets. They shouldn't have gotten caught in the first place! He was acting like such a child – he knew that – and it got them caught.

_It's all my fault!_

Then it just had to get worse… Why couldn't he stop screaming? Even when he knew his brother could hear him? Why did he have to be so weak? His brothers wouldn't have screamed so much! Why was he even mutated if he'd just be the weak link?

_I should have been stronger…like you. I'm sorry I'm so weak…_

He didn't notice as his room grew dark and oddly quiet. He was still apologizing to no one…

"Mikey…"

Mikey acted like he didn't hear the odd whisper. Raph and Donny knew not to bother him. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Mikey!"

The yell startled the orange-masked turtle so much, he nearly ended up on the floor. It took him a while to realize he was alone…and then recognize the voice… "Leo…?"

He didn't get a response and he found that strange. _Leo's in a coma…right?_ He asked himself. It couldn't have been him talking.

An odd sound finally got Mikey to his feet. It sounded full of frustration…and yet…sad…_and_…it sounded a lot like Leo…

Mikey slowly got to his feet, not thinking about his injuries. When he stepped out of his room, he saw that the whole lair was empty and dark. "Guys?" He called out. He was freaked out enough when he felt the cold chill… He looked over the balcony and tried again. "…Anyone?"

"Why…?"

The voice filled the lair better than Mikey's small voice could. It seemed to be coming from the lab… Now Mikey knew it had to be Leo, but it was still freaking him out. Leo's voice sounded…well a lot like himself before Splinter's punishment that lead to the night of their capture…

"Leo?" Mikey slowly made his way down the stairs. He wasn't planning on entering the lab. He had avoided that room like the plague ever since he was rescued. That wasn't going to change. He didn't want to see Leo in the shape he was in…_all because of me_.

"…Mikey?"

This time the voice held hope. Hope? Why would Leo want to see him? A small fear caught Mikey then. There was a dark feeling surrounding the lab… He didn't know when he started running, but only a moment later, the lab's door swung open. "Leo…?" And Mikey finally laid eyes on his brother's prone form since that night. He couldn't help but walk over as if in a trance. Leo was nearly completely covered in bandages. His mask had been removed and Mikey found his eyes looking over his face. Leo looked dead: his closed eyes were sunken in, his mouth hung open slightly, his skin didn't even seem to lay right on his face… Mikey was almost terrified to touch him but he had to know for sure. _Leo, please don't be dead…_ Mikey's hand reached out for his shoulder…

* * *

"_No! Don't kill him!"_

_Leo caught sight of a green blur before Shredder was ripped away from him. The blue-masked turtle slid to the ground and his hands immediately found the katana still sticking out of his chest. Though his chest burned, he could tell the katana wasn't deep…and he was still alive! He nearly passed out from a mix of relief, pain, and exhaustion, but he couldn't yet. Mikey. Mikey was still in trouble…_

_He looked up, laying his head against the wall, and tried to control his pained breathing. He couldn't pull the katana out. Not only would it open the wound, but he was _exhausted_! He never felt this worn out in his life! Not even when he was ambushed that night long ago. He didn't think he'd make it through the night…_

_The cell was in chaos around him. His vision blurred, but he could still see his brother amongst it – the cause of it. Mikey. He was proud of him. His little brother was taking them all on by himself. Even Shredder himself! Leo could barely notice Mikey's rage-induced force. He didn't care anymore._

"_You're not going to win, turtle! You've lost!" Shredder growled. Then the katana was yanked out of Leo's chest in such a way to cut him more. Leo gasped and something of a whine or whimper came out of his throat as he fell forward, instantly curling in on himself. He knew he couldn't have long now…_

"_Shredder!" Mikey roared in response._

_From where he laid, he could still see the battle. He saw Mikey manage to pin Shredder. He saw the bloody katana fly out of the tyrant's hand. He saw Mikey resemble an animal as he punched and kicked at Shredder. For the first time, Leo actually feared his little brother. This rage just wasn't him… How could he let his brother turn into this? He should've tried to escape sooner. What was wrong with him? Was he really relying on Raph and Donny – his other _little_ brothers – to come to their rescue for that long? What kind of big brother was he?_

_Then an alarm sounded and everything seemed to happen at once. Mikey was finally thrown off Shredder by the only two remaining foot ninjas. Then they were gone and it was just the two of them. Leo watched as Mikey swayed before collapsing to the ground. Leo heard his brother's last words…_

"_I'm sorry…"

* * *

_

Mikey found himself in a storm revenged forest. He couldn't understand how he got there. The last he remembered doing was reaching for his lost brother. It didn't makes any sense. _Am I dreaming?_

He thought about what he had seen. Did he really bring Shredder down by himself? He couldn't believe that – _whatever it was _– was real. He supposed to be worthless. Isn't that what Leo said? He was a big baby? He even brought the great Leonardo just for being wimp. There was no way he could've done that…

The storm around calmed only slightly before renewing its force as if it was uncertain. Mikey glanced towards the deep blue sky. He could see the stormy winds nearly bringing down the trees around him yet the sound of it was distorted. It was like the storm was miles away or separated by glass. Mikey held a hand out, curiously finding not a drop of the rain falling down around him land.

"What kind of place is this?" He asked, his voice drowned out by the storm.

"Mikey…"

"Wha- Leo?" Mikey asked as he whirled around. He swore he heard the whisper, but he couldn't tell where it came from. "Where…?"

"Finally…"

At that, it became oddly silent. The wind still ravaged the trees, but it was like someone pressed the mute button. The silence was so complete, Mikey felt like it was pressing against his ears. This time when he searched for his brother, he found Leo leaning against a rain-washed tree with his head pointed to the ground as if it was the only thing holding him up. Michelangelo felt a sense of compassion for his eldest brother. He couldn't exactly tell _what_ his brother was feeling, but he knew it was good…

"Leo…" Mikey said in a voice mixed in relief and worry.

"You are alright." Leo asked him in a flat tone.

"Yeah…"

"Good." At his word, a great gust of wind washed over Mikey, nearly sending him toppling over as it sent his mask tail whipping out behind him. Mike steadied himself against it as he covered his face with an arm-

And then it was gone. The next time Mikey looked up, the landscape had changed. Mow it looked barren; the earth cracked and yellowed. "Wha-?" His eyes found Leo with his back to him and staring off over the edge. Mikey slowly approached him. "Leo?" He asked. "What's going on?"

"You can leave now." Leo muttered quietly. An almost eerie silence fell between the two brothers. The air seemed too still.

"What are you going to do…?" Mikey asked, taking a step forward.

"Please leave." Leonardo's voice hitched slightly with what could have been hatred as his fists clenched. Above, the clouds shifted and swirled in random gusts,

"Leo…!" Mikey tried again, this time taking three steps before a gust of wind pushed him back. He let it take him to the ground as he begin to make a guess at what Leo wanted to do… "I…I'm sorry…" The wind stopped so suddenly, Mikey glanced up in surprise.

"Why?"

"I…I didn't want you to feel like this… I'm sorry, I can't-"

"Don't." Leonardo said with a firmness that was not to be contradicted. "You are not weak. You never were. I know that. It's me who failed you. As a leader…and as a brother…"

The air grew heavy, but Michelangelo ignored it. "How can you say that?" He yelled as he sat up, "Why do you _always_ say that?"

"Mikey please…" Leonardo's mask tails blew over his shoulders and streamed out in front of him.

"No." Michelangelo stared as the full impact of this hit him. Now he was sure. "No! You're not doing this!" He leaped to his feet, but even as he ran towards Leo, the wind moved against him. It continued until the sound of creaking echoed loud behind him and he found himself caught in the dead branches of a lifeless tree that _wasn't_ there before.

"It's too late, Mikey." Leo's voice was toneless, "It's _been_ too late. I can't hold back any longer."

"What is this place?" Mikey asked in response to tree he was trying to fight off before addressing Leo, "You're not really gonna jump…are ya?"

"I don't have a choice, Mike. There's nothing left for me. No more chances."

"But…but you waited so long already. Why now?"

"I was waiting for you. Sensei said I had to. He wouldn't leave me the hell alone! I just wanted it to all go away…"

"What?" Mikey stopped fighting the tree, "What to go away?"

"The guilt…failure…screaming… But it won't leave me alone!" Leo's voice grew to low growl as he kicked at a rock to send sailing over the edge. Then he watched it as the anger left him.

"I'm sorry-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Leonardo roared as he whirled to face his little brother. "It's not your fault! It's mine! I was supposed to protect you!"

Michelangelo stared wide-eyed at his brother. He had never seen Leo act like this. "Leo… I want my big brother back. I don't want you to die. Please don't do this. I love you…"

Leo only turned away from him. "I'm already dead. The Shredder killed me that night. I can't go back."

"Why do you believe that? Have you even tried?"

"The thread is splintering. I haven't felt alive in so long; days maybe. I'm not strong enough to return."

Michelangelo actually smiled this time. "Dude, were you ever? We're a team, right? Maybe I can help you. It's not over 'til the fat Raph sings."

"I don't think it'll-"

"No, Leo. I'm done hearing your self-righteous bull. Tell your tree friend to let me go and take my hand. We're leaving creep central."

The tree released him as bright green leaves began to dot its branches. "But how can you be sure?" Leonardo asked.

"It has before. Anyway you're still my strong big brother. You saved my life, Leo, even though you were nearly dead on your feet."

"Same to you after Shredder's sword caught me." Leo said, brushing his fingers along the place where the scar would be as a ghost of smile crossed his face. Mikey held out his hand and Leo hesitated for a moment before taking it…

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review as always ;)**


	7. Reliance

**A/N:**** After an awfully long wait where I struggled for...a year?... to get just the LAST scene written, here it is!**

* * *

Michelangelo woke with a start that sent his worn body into ripples of painful throbs. He let out a startled gasp at the pain before collapsing back down on the soft bed, his body already curling as much as possible. It took a few minutes for his body to calm down and, when it did, Michelangelo had the chance to notice the room he woke up in: his own bedroom.

"What?" Slowly, he moved out of the curl and glanced around the room. It was definitely his. He could see the silver sentry poster on his closed door and his comic books were stacked were he left them. He saw glittering on the floor in the corner and remembered the glass he had thrown after one of his fights with Leo. That was the fight that got Splinter involved. Thinking back on it now, Mikey realized Splinter's punishment meant to keep them together so they could work out their problems, but it backfired. Or…maybe it didn't?

There was a knock on the door then and then young turtle glanced up but did not speak. The door was opened and he sensei's nose proceeded the visitor. "May I come in, my son?"

"…Ah, 'kay," Mikey said, still watching as the rat stepped into the room. "Where's Donny and Raph?"

"With your brother." Splinter replied, "May I?" He indicated the bed and Mikey immediately made room for him. "You have done a good thing, Michelangelo. Am I correct in assuming you are better?"

"I don't know… I had a freaky dream," He said, morosely.

"You were with Leonardo. Speaking with him…?" The old rat asked, though the twinkle in his eye said he already knew.

"Yeah…how did you-?" Mikey finally looked into his sensei's eyes and he understood. "…It was real?"

"Spiritually speaking," Splinter grinned, "I witnessed it through my spiritual link with Leonardo. He called out to you."

"Is he going to be okay now?" Mikey's voice held a desperate edge. He felt worry when Splinter's grin turned into a frown.

"I do not know. It has been so long. Leonardo still has a battle ahead of him. He is fighting, but he will need time. He is hurting… Can you hear him?" Splinter glanced at the still open door.

It was like the look turned off the mute button to the outside world. Just a few seconds of really listening, and he caught the muffled noises from below: screaming and shouting. Mikey could only recognize Raphael and Donatello's voices. Leonardo's was an indistinguishable whine.

"…Can I…see him, sensei?" Michelangelo asked.

"Are you able to walk? I hear your leg is still troubling you…"

"Yeah but…"

"Your brothers are busy and I cannot carry you."

"I don't care. I need to see him!"

Splinter's smile returned. "As long as you are careful and you do not use your leg so much or your injured hand. I will attempt to assist you. Do not tell Donatello I let you try."

"Deal." Mikey said with his own grin. Now the only thing stopping him was the blanket which had managed to tangle his legs together. With Splinter's help, Mikey finally sat up with his feet dangling over the edge of the bed. The last time he had tried to walk still worried him. He didn't feel weak anymore, but the thought of falling again stilled him for a bit

Splinter held out a clawed hand to his son and Mikey gave him a small smile. He held the arm of his injured hand out so he could use his good hand to push himself off the bed. He balanced his weight on his good leg and waited a minute until he was steady. "I think I can make it." He said softly.

"I'll be right with you."

Michelangelo moved slowly, limping and hoping a little. He kept a loose grip on Splinter's shoulder when he didn't have a rail or wall to help him move. Sometimes he nearly fell, but he kept moving. Eventually he was near enough to the lab to hear what was going on clearly. Then he opened the door.

Inside, his eyes strayed from where Donatello was frantically searching for something to Raph standing by the cot holding Leonardo down. Raph was either yelling at Donny to hurry up or speaking softly to Leo to calm down. Then Mikey really looked at Leo. The eldest was trashing and groaning as if trapped in some freak nightmare. He wasn't responding to Raph's frantic words of comfort. It was almost like he couldn't hear it as he movement nearly dislodged Raph's firm hold. And then…

"MIKEY!"

Michelangelo jumped at Leonardo's desperate cry. He barely noticed that Donny and Raph had frozen. Both had their eyes on Leo's desperate movement, before the noticed Mikey in the doorway.

"Go, my son." Master Splinter whispered behind Mikey, "Your brother calls for you."

Mikey bowed his head as he slowly limped into the room. To him, the room seemed to have gone silent. Even Leo's trashing carried no sound.

"Mikey…!" Donny exclaimed but just a look from the rat silenced any more protest.

"I'm here, Leo," Mikey whispered as he touched Leo's arm. Just the one touch had Leonardo going limp and his closed eyes relaxed. Now they fluttered, almost as if Leo was trying to open them.

"Mikey…?" Leo's voice was rough and barely audible.

"Hey bro," Mikey said with a small smile.

"I almost thought-"

"Shut up, Leo," Mikey grinned as he touched a finger to Leo's mouth, "Your voice sounds horrible."

For a fraction of a second, the corners of Leo's mouth twitched into a smile in return.

"Have a seat, Mike," Raph nearly growled as he watched Mikey's form slumping from exhaustion. Mikey plopped down into the chair as he kept a careful hold of Leo's injured wrist. "So's this anotha goodbye 'r ya actually stayin' this time?" Raph asked Leo.

"Staying I guess…" Leo frowned before glancing up at Raph, "Sorry…don't remember all I said but I'm sorry…"

"Sorry ain't cuttin' it this time, bro. Ya ain't eva doin' that again ta me, got it?"

"Raph…"

Mikey leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Leo's head as he shot a glare at Raph, his eyes carrying an inner turmoil that Raph dared not point out. "Stop it, Raph. It's not a good time for that right now."

"Mikey…?" Leo's somewhat muffled voice said as he moved as if to push him away but didn't have the energy.

Michelangelo silently lifted off of him a bit, still glaring at Raph.

"Do you think you can drink a glass of water, Leo?" Donny asked from beside them.

"Hmm?" Leo mumbled, opening eyes that had threatened to close on him. "It would be nice."

"We'll try it." Donny said before he ran off.

"Ya stayin', Mike? I need some air." Raph said.

"Yeah, I'm staying." Mikey answered him. Then Raph was gone as well. The silence left Leo struggling to stay awake until he finally just left his eyes closed.

"Leo? Are you still awake?"

"Hmm, yeah…" Leo mumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes again. "Tired though."

"Splinter said that dream was real and that you pulled me in…"

"Mmm…"

"Di-did you really plan to jump?"

Leonardo frowned as he forced his eyes open enough to catch his brother's wide-eyed disbelief. "I-" He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well…I think it's more like falling than… I almost fell…" His eyes slipped closed as he turned away, guiltily.

"I…thought so… Even when we were still prisoners, I thought you were falling. I didn't want you to. I didn't want to see it either… I hated it…"

"I know. I didn't want you to see it as well."

"At least you're back. I didn't like the idea of losing you. You're my big brother." Mikey wanted to hug Leo, but he knew he shouldn't. He knew he didn't need to when Leo smiled in response.

Neither said anything more as Donatello reentered the room to help Leonardo drink some water before the eldest was finally allowed to sleep. Mikey refused to leave Leo's side from that moment on. When they tried, Leo would groan and, though still mostly asleep, latch onto Mikey's arm. Donatello was forced to give up and drag a cot over for Mikey to sleep in. Though Leonardo physical health was increasing, the two brothers felt his attachment with the youngest wasn't healthy for both parties…

* * *

"Fuck, Donny! Wake up!" Raphael exclaimed as once again; their spar abruptly ending when Donatello's lack of concentration opened him up for an attack. Raph twirled his twin sai before replacing them in his belt. He thrust his open hand out at Don to help him up. "I hate it when yer distracted."

Donny sighed as he took the hand. "Sorry." This evening spar was meant to be relaxing, but it was only turning out to be a bust. He just couldn't stay focused.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it this time," Raphael said, a good portion of his previous frustration gone. "Talk ta me. What's eating at ya this time?"

Donatello grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip before speaking. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed how co-dependent Leo and Mike have become. It's been nearly three months. Leo should be walking around by now, but he's still bedridden. And Mikey's not any help. He's just holding Leo back. "He glanced towards the infirmary hidden behind the paper door. "It's not right."

"They'll snap out of it. They don't need us babysittin'."

"It's not getting better. I've never seen either of them act like this. I'm worried. Leo's not even trying, Raph. You know that's not normal behavior. By this time, he should be up and running around with the rest of us whether he was ready to or not."

"Whaddaya expect me ta do about it? I ain't no shrink." In a fit of emotion, Raph whipped his sai at the wall. The weapon buried itself in the brick, quivering. "What if there ain't nuthin' we can do? I don't get Leo anymore. I know he ain't fuckin' acting right." He walked to the wall as he spoke and retrieved his sai. "I'm not good with this shit."

"That's the problem, Raph. I don't know." Don sighed. "If I did, I would have implemented it immediately."

"Well, don't expect me ta have an answer for ya, brainiac."

"Duly noted."

The two brothers looked away from each other, lost in their own thoughts on the subject.

"It is not quite as difficult as you believe, _musuko_."

The voice of their Master Splinter caught the boys' attention in an instant. The elder rat stood framed in the doorway, his clawed hand only lightly grasping his walking stick. Splinter looked remarkably better than he had in recent months. With the worry for his son's survival lifted, light sparkled a new in his dark eyes.

"You have cleared the most difficult hurdle already. All that is left are the memories too near. You need only to awaken their spirits anew to the joys of family. I suggest a game of ninja tag. It has always been a favorite or you boys'."

"…That's it?" Don asked.

"What if they refuse?" Raph asked next.

"They will not refuse." Their sensei smiled. "I will be the one to suggest it to them."

* * *

**A/N:**** And they all lived happily ever after until their next big adventure. Seriously. I'm done with this fic. Unless I decide to add a chapter where they find Shredder, I'm labeling this as complete. Do you know how hard it is to upload a new chapter where most of what was written is a year old and the new writing style is just so different and better? Yeah, it feels weird. But I got it finished anyway! Yay me!**


End file.
